1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to excavation tools, as exemplified by a conventional rotor tiller; and more particularly to a remote excavation tool for robotically removing soil, where the tool has a relatively low mass that efficiently utilizes low power and high rotation to excavate, where the tool is fitted to a remotely controlled robotic platform.
2. Background
Robotic platforms nominally have a robotic arm that can be remotely controlled. The platform can include lights, transmitted video, GPS positioning, and movement of the robotic arm, which often includes a gripping device. Depending on the mission, the robotic platform can also include sensors; one or more propulsion means including continuous tracks, wheels, propellers, fixed wings, jets and rockets. Military robots can also have weapons including projectiles and may be fitted to carry items that are heavy and/or dangerous, such as unexploded ordnance.
Another example of a robotic platform is the MTRS platform (Man Transportable Robotic System). The robotic device can be used to dispense detonation chord.
Tilling implements use rotating tines to break up soil. Rotation is relatively slow, often approximately 250 rpm. The slow rotation is usually clockwise, thus enabling an operator to keep pace with the tiller, while not needing to have to pull the tiller forward. Even home garden tillers are purposely heavy so that tines generate enough force to penetrate and loosen the soil. Conventional tillers require a large power source to carry its mass.
The tine count on conventional tilling implements is relatively low so that the downward and forward force is focused. Slow rotating tines are often sharply curved so that that a greater volume of soil can be churned at a slow rate of rotation. Clockwise rotation tends to move the loosened soil backwards, and a rear plate is usually present to contain the backward movement of the tilled soil.